Once Upon A Time
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: (Based off the hit ABC show) There was an enchanted world filled with all the classic characters we know. or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a world where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened
1. Chapter 1

Yet another fic, omg guys I'm so sorry X'D I've started so many, they'll all get updated I promise! 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once Upon A Time,<em>**

**_There was an enchanted world filled with all the classic characters we know._**

**_or think we know._**

**_One day they found themselves trapped in a world where all their happy endings were stolen._**

**_Our World._**

**_This is how it happened..._**

* * *

><p><em>"Have to move, have to get there!<em>

_Wind, why can't you carry me faster?"_

Jack huffed, begging the winds to carry him faster, the small island in the distance not getting close enough fast enough for him.

Why did this have to happen?  
>Why couldn't he of found him sooner?<p>

The young ice prince landed on the shore of Berk in a stumble, barely catching his staff before breaking into a run.

He could feel his chest burn, he was tired. He had used far too much of his powers at once to get to berk so fast, it has worn him down.  
>His mother had warned him about that,<br>but he never listened.

And right now he didn't care. He hadn't even bothered to change into his normal outfit, he was still fully dressed in royal wear. Even shoes.  
>Moon, he hated shoes.<p>

He pushed to run faster. Unlike his mother, he was immortal, a guardian, he couldn't die, not easily at least. it was okay to strain himself, he'd recover, he just had to find-

"HICCUP!"

Jack's eyes found fire, torches shining through the thick fog that was covering berk. He rushed to the small crowd on the beach, heads of  
>the crowd turning to face him.<br>Sad eyes.

"you're too late, Jack..."  
>Astrid's voice was small, quiet,<p>

broken.

"no..." Jack shook his head, forcing his way past the other vikings, towards what they were all gathered around.

A glass casket.

"Hes gone..." The blonde looked away, face twisted into a grimace, probably to hide her pain.

Jack could only stare, looking at coffin, slowly feeling his heart break in two.  
>He gently pressed a hand to the glass, staring down at the strawberry brunette inside.<br>He was dressed so nicely, He looked like a sleeping angel.

"...open it."  
>"Son," Stoick started, "Hes already-"<br>"Please. Open it."  
>The chief sighed, giving a sad nod to the the twins, who slid the glass top off the coffin.<p>

Jack stepped closer, getting down on his knees, to be level with Hiccup's body.  
>Blue eyes took in the image.<br>It was like he was sleeping. He didn't seem...dead...

Jack swallowed, bending down, placing a small gentle kiss on the smaller males lips.

They didn't feel cold.

Everyone stepped back as a wave burst from around the coffin, through the air, across the island, the deep fog fading and dissipating with it.

Jack pulled back in surprise, looking down at the dragon trainer.

Green eyes opened, his chest suddenly heaving as he gasped, color and warmth flowing back into his face.

"y-you-" Hiccup panted, chest rising and falling fast as he gasped for air.  
>He smiled, reaching a hand up to touch Jack's cheek, who grabbed the hand and held it tight, fighting off tears.<br>"You found me"

Jack grinned brighter, shocked and happy voices all around them.

"did you ever doubt I would?"  
>Hiccup gave a light breathy laugh as Jack helped him sit up.<br>"truthfully?" he smirked slightly, his normal snark returning.  
>"The glass coffin gave me pause."<p>

A small laugh came from the group, jack running a hand through the trainers hair.

"you never have to worry, I will Always find you."  
>Hiccup grinned back.<br>"Do you Promise?"

* * *

><p>"I do."<p>

"And do you, Hiccup Horendous Haddock the 3rd, Take Jackson Frost Of Arendelle, to be your wedded husband, and to love him for all  
>eternity?" Elsa's voice rang out across the quiet room, Her eyes turning to Hiccup in wait of his answer.<p>

Hiccup's eyes met with Jack's, a gentle flush over coming his cheeks.

His wedding suit was amazing, the top looking almost like a dress made of snow. It split down the front, rimmed in white fur, showing  
>tight fitting leggings underneath, shining white shoes and a crown of snow-bell flowers around his head to match. It was all topped off with<br>a emerald necklace, matching Hiccup's eyes.

Jack had never seen him quite so, perfect.  
>Of course Hiccup was always perfect to him, but Jack was breathless, his own Royal wedding suit, a deep navy blue topped with silver, felt<br>like nothing compared to the angel in front of him.

Hiccup's voice came out soft, but loving and true.

"I do."

Jack smiled brightly, hearing a soft giggle from his mother.

Elsa smiled, the Snow Queen looking between her son and Hiccup.  
>The Huge ballroom of the castle was filled, friends family and all royal subjects, from both Berk and Arendelle there to witness the union of<br>the two countries.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband's."

Jack grinned, pulling Hiccup close as the large crowd cheered and clapped.  
>Elsa smiled brightly, watching her son with a mothers loving gaze.<p>

Hiccup smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, the two leaning close to kiss...

A Loud Slam from far across the room made they stop short, the entire crowd going quiet in shock, everyone's eyes turning to the large  
>entrance doors to the throne room.<p>

"Forgive me~ I'm late~"

Jack growled, hugging Hiccup closer.

Gothel smirked, the witch walking down the isle, a cocky swagger to her step, her cape dragging the floor as she did.  
>Guards moved to stop her, blocking her from the couple.<br>She smirked brighter, waving her hand, her magic throwing them aside.

"Its the queen! Run!"

Hiccup hissed. Before Jack or Elsa could move, he yanked Jack's staff from his halter, pointing the blade at Gothel, who stopped just  
>before it, the tip inches from her face.<p>

"Shes not a queen anymore!" He growled.  
>"Shes nothing but an evil witch!"<p>

"Hiccup no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need." Jack soothed, Gently grabbing Hiccup's hands and guiding him to lower the blade,  
>taking a hold of it and quickly wrapping an arm back around his husband.<p>

Jack swallowed, taking on the best impression of his mothers level speaking tone that he could.

"You're wasting your time here, you've already lost." Jack moved, stepping slightly in front of Hiccup.  
>"And I will not let you ruin this wedding."<p>

Elsa nodded, eyes level at the witch, holding onto her rage. No one messed with her son.

Gothel laughed gently, giving an over sweet smile.  
>"Oh~? I haven't come here to ruin anything~ On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift~" Her eyes sparkled darkly.<p>

"We want nothing from you." Elsa snapped, fingers itching inside her gloves.  
>"But you shall have it." Gothel's eyes narrow, her head turning to look around at the crowd.<p>

"My gift to you,"

She turned, pacing the isle.

"Is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins!"

Her eyes snapped to look at the couple on the alter.

"You've made your vows, now I make mine."

Hiccup gripped Jack's arm, eyes glaring at the witch. Elsa matched his glare, fingers toying with her gloves, tempted to rip them off.  
>She had to control herself.<p>

"Soon, everything you love, everything, ALL, of you love, will be taken from you. forever."  
>Gothel smirked at the scared and worried faces around her.<p>

"And out of your suffering, will rise my victory."  
>She smirked, turning to walk out, looking over her shoulder.<br>"I will destroy your happiness.

If it is the last thing I do."

She walked back up the isle, heading to the door.

"HEY!"

Jack yelled, Gothel turning in surprise.  
>Jack threw his staff, the blade cutting through the air, heading straight for the witch.<p>

She snorted, vanishing in a cloud of smoke, the blade passing right through.

The crowd burst into worried chatter and talk, Jack hugging Hiccup close, trying to sooth the scared look in his Angel's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright lights flashed by as the bus moved through the nighttime streets of New York. The ride was smooth and soft, easy to fall asleep to.

but Jamie didn't have time to sleep.

The boy smiled slightly, looking down at the storybook in his hands, looking at the picture of the young dragon trainer and the frost prince at their wedding.

A women sitting nearby smiled at the boy.  
>"Is that a good book you're reading?"<p>

Jamie's eyes lifted, the little boy looking up at the women with a serious expression.  
>"this isn't just a book" he stated matter of factly, the women only nodding in a mock-serious way.<p>

The bus came to a stop, Jamie hopping out, making sure the book was safely tucked in his backpack.  
>He gulped, eyes taking in the huge buildings and busy streets, realizing just how big New York city was.<p>

He looked around, noticing a taxi parked close by.  
>He ran, knocking on the window.<p>

The man tuned from his phone, rolling the window down.  
>"Um" Jamie pulled a card from his pocket.<br>"Do you take credit cards?"

The driver blinked.  
>"where to kiddo?"<p>

* * *

><p>"You seem a little too pretty to be here alone~"<p>

A young male, about 21, sat at a bar in a nice restaurant, dressed rather nicely.  
>He had long black hair, bright greens eyes and pale skin, his face covered generously in freckles.<p>

He groaned, sighing as the cocky, and probably partly drunk, Man sat beside him.  
>So, this was the guy, huh?<p>

"I'm kind of a loner." He stated flatly, making a face at being called 'pretty'. He really wished he had short hair instead of the insane hip length-locks on his head that made him look so girly.  
>for some reason even if he cut it, the hair grew back so fast it was scary. he'd given up on it.<p>

"Really~? A pretty thing like you doesn't have friends?"  
>"Don't like friends" He stated, turning to face the guy, trying not to gage at the over the top amount of cologne he was wearing.<br>"Well then, lets get to know each other~ My names Nate"  
>He rolled his eyes, looking up at the guy.<br>"Noah, and it happens to be my birthday."

"Alone on your birthday~? What about family? Everyone has family"  
>"Yes well, not all of us know who they are." Noah grumbled.<br>"Why thats so sad~ Well you happen to be the cutest friend-less Orphan I have ever seen. How about I treat you to a drink?"

Noah raised an eyebrow at him.  
>"I don't think you can afford it."<br>"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, I would guess you're in a lot of debt. What with, getting bailed out of jail and all."

The mans eyes narrowed.  
>"Bail bonds"<br>"Bail bonds person~" Noah smirked.

The man nodded slowly, watching Noah closely.

He suddenly jumped, rushing out the door, drinks spilling over Noah.  
>Noah huffed, sighing and following after the guy.<p>

The man ran to his car, attempting to start it, only finding a lock on the back wheel.  
>Noah smirked, leaning on the edge of the car and smiling sweetly down at the guy.<br>He looked around the streets in panic.  
>"L-look okay you don't have to do this, I can pay you!"<p>

Noah shook his head sadly.  
>"No, you can't. And even if you had money you'd just give it to your wife to take care of your family."<br>The man glared at him as the cops behind Noah walked closer.  
>"What the hell do YOU know about family?"<p>

Noah glared, smacking the guy across the face, making him groan and cup his burning cheek.

"nothing..." Noah grumbled, watching as the cop hand cuffed him.

* * *

><p>Noah sighed, opening the door to his small apartment, letting out a breath in relief as he kicked off the uncomfortable dress shoes, hanging his keys on the hook by the door.<p>

He gently set the small white box he was carrying down on the table, going to his room and slipping out of the nice cloths, and into some

pants and his favorite hoodie. A Black Hoodie, designed to look like a Night Fury, his favorite dragon. It was soft and warm, he loved it, he'd always had it, sense he could remember. Oddly, it always fit him perfectly, no matter how much he grew...

He rubbed the soft cloth against his cheek, finding comfort in the sweater, the smell coming off it unidentifiable, but yet familiar.

Returning to the small kitchen, he opened the white box, revealing a single chocolate cupcake.

He smiled slightly, placing it on the table, gently putting a green candle on top.

using a match, he lite it, watching the fire burn for a moment.  
>He rested his arms on the table, his chin sitting on top, staring at the small flame.<p>

He sighed gently.  
>"Happy birthday to me..."<p>

He close his eyes, using every remaining bit of hope in him to wish.

He blew out the candle.

**ding dong**

Noah's eyes opened in surprise, heading to his door and opening it, looking down to find a boy staring at him.  
>"um." Noah coughed.<br>"Can i help you?"

The boy smiled brightly.  
>"Are you Noah Nightingale?"<br>Noah nodded slowly.  
>"Yeah... Who are you?"<p>

His grin brightened.  
>"I'm Jamie! I know where your parents are!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, H-hey hey! Kid!"<p>

Jamie laughed, ducking under Noah's arm and running into the apartment.

"Hey you! You can't just rush into a strangers apartment! Look I don't have parents, I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"21 years ago, this couple, kiiiinnda-sorta-in a way gave up a baby for adoption."  
>Noah stopped, staring at Jamie in surprise.<p>

"That was you."

Noah stared Jamie down, hands shaky.  
>"G-g-give me a moment"<br>He turned, moving into his bathroom and shutting the door, head leaning on it.  
>nononononono this was not happening to him.<p>

"Hey? Do you have any juice? Oh! Never mind found it!"  
>Noah pushed the door open, having regained his composure.<br>He sighed, watching Jamie closely as he drank a self-served glass of juice.

He smiled up at Noah as he came back in.  
>"We should get going!"<p>

Noah raised an eyebrow at him.  
>"to where?"<br>"I want you to come home with me."

Noah blinked, shaking his head.  
>"ooookay kid, I'm calling the cops."<p>

"Then I tell them you kidnapped me."  
>Noah sighed, setting the phone back down.<br>"Aaaand they'll believe you because you're 10 and I'm 21" He growled, annoyed by the smirk on Jamie's face.  
>"Exactly~"<br>Noah narrowed his eyes.  
>"You're not gonna do that."<br>"Try me~"

Noah snorted, leaning on the table to look at Jamie.  
>"You're pretty good, but heres the thing. I don't have many good traits in life, but One thing i can do, i like to call it my super power, is I can tell when anyone is lying. And you kid, are lying."<br>He smirked at the fallen expression on the kids face, turning back down to dial the number.

"Wait...please don't call the cops...please just come home with me."

Noah sighed, watching Jamie for a moment. The boy was giving him huge sad eyes, begging.

"Where is home?"  
>"Burgess Brooke."<br>Noah rubbed his neck, eyes glancing at the lone cupcake on the table.

"...okay, fine, come on, lets, head to Burgess Brooke i guess."

Jamie grinned brightly, nearly dragging Noah out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

Arendelle Snow Palace sat tall and proud in the snowy landscape. Light marble-colored walls, white coats of snow covering the towers and peeks. The lake surrounding it was lightly frosted over, the forest past it equally covered in sparkling ice and frost.

Hiccup sighed, standing in the large window of the far tower, dressed warmly in dark green pants and a white top trimmed with fur for warmth, the cloth fitted nicely over his now large and round stomach.

He smiled slightly, gently petting the small baby dragon in his hands, hearing the sound of children playing in the fresh snow below.  
>He rubbed the dragons head, lifting it up and letting it take off to go to its parents.<p>

"Something wrong?"

Hiccup blinked, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jack drifted with the wind, landing beside him, shaking snow from his hair, more than likely from playing with the kids.

After a moment Hiccup gave a slightly out of it smile towards Jack.  
>"Its nothing."<br>"You're thinking about what Gothel said again, aren't you?"  
>Hiccup looked away quickly.<br>Jack sighed, walking to him and taking his hands.

"Angel, I can't keep having this conversation with you, you need to let it go, that was months ago, we're having a baby for moons sake!"

Jack rested a hand on Hiccup's large stomach, the other gesturing to their room, toys and a beautifully made baby crib all set out in perpetration for the newborn.

"Moony blessed us with this baby, this was his wedding gift to us, we need to focus on that."

Hiccup sighed, pulling from Jack's grip, walking towards the crib to play with the soft bedding in it.  
>"Jack I haven't had a restful nights sleep sense our wedding" He said, fingers playing with the mobile hanging over the crib, cute little black dragons and silver snowflakes.<p>

"Thats what she wants! To get in your head! She can't hurt us."

Hiccup's green eyes snapped up to look at Jack.  
>"She <em>poisoned<em> an Apple because she thought I was **prettier** than her!" Hiccup shook his head slowly.  
>"You have no idea what shes capable of."<p>

Jack looked down in defeat, taking a breath before looking back up to his husband.  
>"Okay. what can I do to ease your mind?" He asked, pulling Hiccup close,being careful not to crush his stomach.<p>

Hiccup smiled gently.  
>"Let me talk, to <em>him<em>"

The room grew heavy, the tension building so think a sword could cut through it.

"_him_? you don't mean-"  
>"Yes."<p>

Jack's eyes grew wide, shaking his head madly.  
>"NO. No, no there is no way I am letting you and this baby anywhere near <em>him<em>! Its too dangerous!"  
>Hiccup grabbed Jack's shoulders, looking into his eyes.<br>"Jack, he can see the future-"  
>"There is a <em>reason<em> he's locked up!"  
>"Can you promise me our child will be safe?"<p>

Jack stopped, staring at Hiccup.

"Can you _guarantee_ It? Because _he_ can!"

Jack growled, turning away, leaning on the side of the baby crib. His eyes glared down, mind reeling.

"...Alright."  
>He looked up, meeting Hiccup's eyes.<p>

"For you, for our child."

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

"I'm hungry, can we stop to eat?"  
>"this isn't a road trip kid, we're not stopping for snacks."<p>

Noah glanced at Jamie in the passenger seat of his small black VW.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Quit complaining kiddo, I could of put your butt on a bus, and I still could."  
>"My name isn't 'kid', its Jamie."<br>Jamie huffed, opening up his book in his lap.

Noah glanced down at the book, slightly curious.  
>"Whats that?"<br>Jamie snorted.  
>"I'm not sure you're ready."<br>Noah's face twisted in confusion, eyes glued to the night road.  
>"Ready for some fairy tales?"<p>

Jamie took a deep breath.  
>"They're NOT fairy tales. They're true. every story in this book actually happened."<br>Noah laughed slightly  
>"Riiight."<br>"use you're super power. See if I'm lying." Jamie challenged.  
>Noah looked over at him, eyes narrowed.<p>

Jamie watched him, their eyes glued together for a moment.  
>An odd expression crossed Noah's face, he looked almost panicked.<p>

The raven haired male yanked his eyes away from Jamie's swallowing hard and staring at the road.  
>"J-Just because you believe in something doesn't make it true."<br>"Thats exactly what makes it true. You should know that more than anyone."  
>"And why's that?"<p>

Jamie looked down at the open page of the book, then back up at Noah.  
>"Because you're in this book."<br>Noah shook his head slowly, laughing.  
>"Kid, you have problems."<br>"Yep~ and You're gonna fix em'~"

Noah shook his head slowly, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, Vhen cell we reach, stay out of light, do not let him know your name. If he knows name, he has power over you!"

Hiccup nodded gently, him and Jack pulling the hoods of the dark cloaks they were dressed in over their heads as the followed the Large toy maker, and now castle warden, down the dark stone hall.

"North, are you sure this is safe?" Jack questioned, fixing Hiccup's hood to cover more of his face. The dark underground cell's of the castle made him uneasy.

He hated the dark.

The large man looked at Jack, holding up the large torch to light the hall.  
>"as long as you are both careful, should be no problem. I cannot promise, but be confident, I can."<p>

He turned back, leading them down the path, voice booming as he called out to the cell in front of them.

"PITCH! Pitch I have question for you!"

Jack gulped, gripping Hiccup's hand tight as the smooth voice flowed out from the dark shadows of the cell in reply.

"No~ _you_ don't~ _they_ do~"

Yellow eyes peered at them from the darkness, a figure with gray skin and slick black hair leaning onto the cell bars.

"If it isn't Jack and his little angel~ "  
>Pitch grinned gently.<br>"You insult me. Please~ Step into the light and take off those silly robes~"  
>Hiccup shared a surprised glance with Jack, both slowly removing the hood's from their heads, stepping closer.<p>

"Much better~"

Jack narrowed his eyes.  
>"We're here to ask about-"<br>"Yes yes! i know why you're here!" The Dark one snapped. "you've come to ask about the Witches threat~"

"Tell us what you know!" Hiccup demanded.

"Ohh~ tense are we, _angel_~?"

Jack hissed darkly at him.  
>"Don't you <strong>dare<strong> call him that!"  
>"Jack, calm down" Hiccup asked, gently touching the Prince's shoulder.<p>

"Fear not!" Pitch cut in.  
>"for I can ease your minds~ But~ It'll cost you something in return~"<p>

"No." Jack stated.  
>"Hiccup come on, this is a waste of time-"<br>Hiccup kissed Jack's cheek, quickly pulling away from him and moving closer to the cell.

"What is it you want?"

"Ohhh~" Pitch looked around, humming.  
>"How abooout~ the name of your unborn child?"<p>

Jack's eyes widened  
>"Absolutely not!-"<br>"Deal." Hiccup cut Jack off.

Jack glanced at him in worry, but stayed quiet. He moved closer to grip Hiccup's hand again.

"What do you know?"

Pitch laughed gently, circling his enchanted cell.  
>"The Witch has created a powerful curse~ and its coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, Just like me~" He laughed, Hiccup swallowing and glancing at Jack.<p>

"But your prison, **all** of our prisons, will be time."  
>He moved closer, pressing his face to the cell bars to look Hiccup in the eye.<br>"Time, will stop. and we'll all be trapped. Trapped in someplace horrible, a place where everything we love will be ripped from us! Where happy ending don't exist. And the witch will have her victory at last!"

"what can we do?" Hiccup asked.

Pitch snorted.  
>"<em>we<em> can't do anything~"  
>Hiccup narrowed his eyes.<br>"Who can?"

Pitch leaned closer, a hand reaching out of the bars.  
>"That little thing, growing inside you~"<br>His fingers brushed Hiccup's stomach, making the auburn male yank away, hands grabbing his stomach in fear.

Jack growled, Staff crashing down, Pitch yanking his hand back in pain.  
>"Next time I cut it off!" He hissed, glaring at the dark one.<p>

Pitch tut'd at him, rubbing his hand.  
>"The child is our only hope.<br>Get the child to safety" He groaned slightly, twitching, smirking.  
>"And on its- its 2-21st birthday, the child will return~ The child will find you, And the final battle will begin!"<p>

He snickered, laughing manically.  
>"We've heard enough, come on" Jack grabbed Hiccup, pulling him away, the both of them rushing to North, away from dark lord, his insane laughter echoing in the tunnel.<p>

"wait! WAIT! WE HAD A DEAL! I WANT HIS NAME! GIVE ME HIS NAME! **I WANT THE NAME OF YOUR SON!**"

Jack glanced back at him, glaring.  
>"Its a girl."<p>

Pitch smiled gently, voice almost shaking.

"Little dragon whisperer~ You know I'm right~ you can feeel it~"

Hiccup stared at the ground, gently putting a hand on his stomach. His face twisted slightly, eyes moving as his mind worked.  
>"Hiccup?" Jack mumbled.<p>

"tell me, what is his name?"

Hiccup turned slowly, green eyes raising to meet the glowing yellow ones of the dark lord.

"...Toothless.

My son's name is Toothless." 

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

Rain poured from the grey sky, the small black VW driving along the wet dark road, motor humming softly.

Noah glanced over at the other seat, Jamie having fallen asleep hugging his book.

He sighed, driving further into the thickly tree lined road, passing a large, white sign.

**_Welcome to Burgess Brooke_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Kid, How about an Address?" Noah asked, prodding the young brunette beside him awake.  
>Jamie yawned, looking around the dark streets of the small town for a moment. They were pulling into the town square.<p>

"124th Not-Tellin'-Ya street".

The car lunged, screeching to a halt.

Noah sighed in annoyance, stepping out and nearly stomping through the light rain over to the passenger door, pulling it open.  
>"Look kid, I don't have time for this. Its late as it, its almost-" His eyes raised to check the clock in the two square, blinking in surprise.<p>

"...8:15?"  
>That couldn't be right...<p>

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life." Jamie explained.  
>"Time is frozen here."<p>

Noah's eyes fell back to Jamie.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"The evil witch did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the enchanted world here."  
>Noah blinked, mind partly shutting down.<p>

"Wait wait wait, so an Evil witch, sent a bunch of Fairy tale characters here?"  
>"Right! and now they're trapped here."<br>"Riiight, frozen in time, in Burgess Brooke." He raised an eyebrow.  
>"really? <em>thats<em> what you're going with? Sounds like a tv show..."  
>"Its true!"<br>"Then why don't they just, leave?"  
>"They can't, if they try bad things happen."<p>

"Jamie!"

Before Noah could respond to Jamie's, _interesting_ story, a pretty young woman ran towards them. She has brown hair tied into a bun, pretty pink and green feathers sticking out of it, dressed in a fluffy green coat and pink pants.  
>"Jamie are are you doing out here?"<br>"Oh, Hi Tianna. I'm fine!"  
>"And who is this with you?"<p>

Noah gave a slightly forced smile.  
>"Just someone trying to get the kid home."<br>"this is Noah!"

"Well nice to meet you Noah!" Tianna smiled brightly to Noah.  
>"Do you know where the kid lives?"<br>"Sure! Right up Tower lane, the Mayor's house is the biggest on the block, you can't miss it."

Noah stared at the woman for a moment, head turning to look at Jamie.  
>"...You're the MAYOR'S kid?"<p>

Jamie kicked the ground sheepishly.  
>"...maybe..."<p>

"Hey uh, Jamie? where were you today? you missed your session" Tianna spoke, voice getting quieter.  
>"Oh! sorry, I forgot to tell you, I went on a field trip!"<p>

She nodded slightly, glancing at Noah before bending down to Look Jamie in the eye.  
>"Jamie, sweetie, what did i tell you about lying? Giving into ones dark side never accomplishes anything-"<p>

"Oookaaayyyyy~" Noah coughed "I should uh, reeaally be getting him home so-"  
>"Of course." Tianna stood, giving Jamie a small gentle rub on his shoulder.<br>"Have a good night you two! I'll see you tomorrow Jamie!".

Both smiled, watching the Woman walk off down the street.

"So." Noah glanced at Jamie.  
>"That's your shrink."<br>"I am NOT crazy." Jamie grumbled.  
>"I didn't say you were, She just doesn't seem, cursed, to me." Noah shrugged.<br>"Maybes shes just trying to help you."

"SHES the one who needs help! Because she doesn't remember"  
>"That shes a fairy tale character?"<br>"None of them do! None of them remember who they are."

Noah snorted, walking back around to get into the car.  
>"Convenient~ All right I'll play, who's she suppose to be?"<br>"The Tooth fairy"  
>Noah snorted, laughing slightly.<br>"Riiight, 'Tianna' - 'Tooth'. So what, are you one of her fairies?"  
>"Course not!"<br>"Riiiight" Noah sighed, starting the car again and taking off towards Tower Lane.

"Because that would be _ridiculous!_" 

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

"I say we fight!"  
>Jack's hand hit the table hard, making a loud thump.<p>

"Fighting is a bad idea, giving into ones dark side never accomplishes anything." Tooth spoke quietly, wings fluttering nervously.

"And how many wars has a Clear conscious won?" Stoick questioned her, Tooth crossing her arms and looking away.  
>"We need to take the Witch out before she can inflict her curse!" Jack stated.<p>

"But can we really trust Pitch?" Gobber questioned, knowing very well the story of what the dark lord has done.

"I've talked to the winter fairies" Elsa said, brow knitted.  
>"They're all buzzing with Gothel's plan. There's no doubt Pitch is telling the truth."<br>"Besides its effecting him too, he has no reason to lie" Anna mumbled, sharing a glance with her sister.

Everyone nodded slightly, everyone but Hiccup, who was lost in thought.

"This is going to happen, unless we do something about it."  
>"there's no point."<br>Heads turned to the brunette, who had a hand still resting on his stomach.  
>"The future is already written" He looked up to meet Jack's eyes.<p>

"no, I refuse to believe that. Good just can't loose-"  
>"Maybe it can."<p>

Jack stared, seeing the lost and sad look in Hiccup's eyes, his hand gently rubbing his large stomach. He was scared.  
>"No, no angel."<br>Jack bent down beside Hiccup's chair, taking his hand and looking him in the eye.  
>"Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse than you must believe him about our child." Jack smiled, rubbing a freckled cheek.<br>"He _will_ be the savior!"

Everyone's heads snapped around as the door was pushed open, guards pulling a cart with a large tree stump on it.  
>"What is this?" Jack questioned.<br>"Our only hope of saving the child" A small voice answered, a tiny blue fairy landing on the table.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a _tree_?" Gobber snapped, giving the ground a face like they'd gone nuts.  
>"Lets go back to the fighting plan please"<p>

Periwinkle glared in the viking's direction, but spoke to Jack and Hiccup.  
>"The tree is enchanted, if fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse"<br>Jack's eyes brightened, He and Hiccup sharing a smile.

"But we'd need someone to build it, North?" Elsa smiled in the large man's direction.  
>"Could you build such a thing?"<br>The man stood proudly.  
>"Yes, I can do it."<p>

"this will work" Periwinkle smiled at Jack and Hiccup.  
>"We all must have faith."<p>

Jack smiled, Hiccup gripping his hand tight, eyes back to they're bright green luster.

"...there is however...a catch."

The couple's heads turned back to face the small fairy.  
>Peri smiled sadly at them, the winter fairies fingers playing together nervously.<p>

"While the enchantment is indeed powerful, all power has its limits, and this tree, can protect only one."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, looking up at Jack in an mix of surprise, worry and fear. 

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

"Please don't take me back there..." Jamie begged quietly, Noah pulling him up to the large white house.  
>"Sorry kid, but I have to, your parents are probably worried sick about you."<br>"I don't have parents, All I have is a 'mom' and shes evil"

Noah stopped in the walkway, turning to look at Jamie.  
>"Evil? That's a bit extreme isn't it?"<br>"She is...she doesn't love me she just pretends to..." Jamie hugged his book tightly, eyes casted to the ground.  
>Noah's expression fell, softening. He'd been there.<p>

He bent down, putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder.  
>"Kid, I'm sure thats not true-"<br>"Jamie!?"

The door of the house burst open, a woman with curly black hair, looking to be around her mid-thirty's rushing out and hugging Jamie tight.

"Are you okay? Were have you been?" Her eyes raised to Noah in worry. "What happened?"  
>Jamie pushed past her, rushing into the house without a word.<p>

The woman watched in slight shock, eyes growing sad.  
>"u-um, I-i'm sorry" Noah mumbled gently. "I got him home as fast as I could..."<br>"no no, thank you."  
>She stood, taking a deep breath and smiling at Noah.<br>"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Noah blinked at the invite, giving a slight smile of his own.

"Got anything stronger?" 

* * *

><p>"So how did he find me?" Noah questioned, taking the offered glass of hard-cider from the woman.<p>

"No idea" she sighed.  
>"I don't know why he went to you, whoever you are."<br>"Noah, Noah Nightingale."  
>The woman stopped in mid-sip of her drink, staring at him for a moment.<p>

"...something wrong Ma'am?"

"no...nothing." She looked away suddenly, shaking it off. "You can call me Gothel."  
>She turned, leading Noah into the study.<p>

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of you're life, I really don't know whats gotten into him."  
>"Its normal with adopted Kids, the system is a scary place, I know..."<p>

She nodded slightly.  
>"Well thank you, Noah. You have a job I assume?"<br>"I keep busy" Noah nodded, eyes wandering the nice house. A lot of apple themed art he noted.  
>"Imagine being a single mother on top of it" She sighed.<br>"I try my best, Am I strict? yes i suppose, but I do it for his own good." She smiled almost too sweetly at Noah.

"Mother knows best after all. I just want whats best for him, I don't think that makes me evil..."  
>"I'm sure hes just saying that because of the fairy tale thing" Noah nodded, playing with his glass.<br>Gothel looked confused.  
>"What fairy tale thing?"<br>Noah glanced at her.  
>"You know, his book. How he thinks everyone here is some cartoon from it, like he thinks his shrink is the Tooth fairy."<br>Gothel stared him down for a moment.  
>"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."<p>

Noah sighed, shaking his head.  
>"you know, its none of my business, he's your kid, and I should really be getting home."<br>"Of course" Gothel took his cup, leading him towards the door.

Noah walked to his car, tossing his keys in his hand.  
>He glanced up at the house, noticing Jamie's figure watching him from the window, before turning back into the room, light turning off.<br>Noah looked away, opening the door of his VW, an odd feeling in his chest. Something about Gothel felt, off.  
>He shook the feeling away, driving off down the road.<p>

The road was dark and misty from the rain, making Noah squint to see.  
>he took a glance at the other seat.<p>

Jamie's book.

He huffed, trying to fight a slight smirk.  
>"Sneaky little brat"<p>

His eyes raised back to look at the road.

A Wolf.

Noah yelled, yanking the wheel and swerving the car to avoid hitting the large animal.  
>The tires spun out on the rain-wet road, the car spinning.<br>Noah tugged at the wheel, trying to regain control of the vehicle.  
>"Come on!"<p>

The car slid, slamming into the white sign from before, Noah yelping when his head smacked into the door.

The car lights flickered off, Noah slumping forward, a small bleeding gash on the side of his head.  
>He was passed out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A light snow had begun to fall over Arendelle, casting a sparkling white powder over the seemingly peaceful land.

But how long would it last?

Hiccup stood at the Balcony of his and his husband's room in the snow palace, watching the window of the lower neighboring tower as

North worked in his workshop, building a small Wardrobe out of the enchanted tree.

Hiccup let out a small sigh, holding his now huge stomach through the soft white cloth of his nightgown, the cloth gentle and soft on his skin, dotted in small snowflakes and reaching the floor, the bottom trimmed in soft lace. Girly, but he'd grown fond of it.

"I don't want to do this."  
>The young dragon trainers face was twisted in sadness as He turned, walking back into the room towards his husband.<p>

"It has to be you." Jack mumbled, setting down the black sweater he was holding, a gift Hiccup had been working on for the baby. A dragon version of Jack's hoodie, they had thought it would be cute...

"I'm not leaving you" Hiccup whimpered, Jack pulling him close, brushing a hard through his hair.  
>"Angel, you'll go in there, and you and the baby will be protected from the curse" Jack kissed his head. "You'll be safe, and the two of you will come back for us."<p>

"But Pitch said it'd be on his 21st birthday!" Hiccup stared up at Jack. He couldn't be away from Jack that long.  
>"Whats 21 years when you have Eternal love?"<p>

Hiccup laughed sadly, smiling at him.  
>"i have faith that you'll save me, just like I did you." Jack pulled the smaller's chin up, gently kissing him.<br>Hiccup hummed, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, pressing close into his touch. Jack hugged him close, picking him up slightly, making Hiccup giggle into the kiss.

"mh!" Hiccup's eyes snapped open, pulling back from the kiss.  
>"Hiccup?" Jack looked at him, eyes wide with worry.<br>"What is it?"

"Baby..." Hiccup gasped, grabbing his stomach and bending forward, eyes going wide as sudden pain streaked through him.

"Hes coming!"

* * *

><p>Gobber shifted on his post on the castle wall, sighing slightly.<br>He heard a loud screech, looking up in surprise as dragons flew over head.

They looked like they were running from something...

He turned to the direction they were flying from. His eyes narrowed, a large black mist flowing over the distant hill tops, sparking with

green lights.

His eyes snapped open wide, rushing to the side of the wall, yelling out.

"ITS THE CURSE! **ITS HERE!**"

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

"uggh..."

Noah groaned softly, pain throbbing in the side of his head.  
>He shifted, realizing he was laying down on something soft.<p>

He also heard...whistling?

Green eyes slowly opened, squinting in the bright light of the room he was, apparently, in.  
>He reached a hand up, rubbing the now bandaged wound on his head, his brain feeling like it was pulsing.<p>

Noah sat up slowly, feeling a small wave of dizziness come over him, making him wobble for a moment.  
>His eyes searched the room as his vision slowly faded in.<p>

A...jail?

He blinked, noticing he was on a bed of a jail cell. what in the...

He winced at another whistling noise, the sound making his head throb.  
>He looked over at the other cell, noticing the other male sitting in it.<p>

He was propped up against the wall, dark brown hair falling in his face as he whistled quietly. He was rather heavy set, wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.  
>The other young male seemed to take notice of Noah, giving him a slightly dirty, but almost flirting look. Like he was trying to be a jerk and hit on him at the same time.<p>

"What are you lookin' at sister?"

Noah opened his mouth to give a sharp reply, but was cut off.

"Snout! Manners! We have guest!" A large man ordered, 'Snout' huffing and turning his head away.

The man was indeed, huge, but in the muscular way. He was tall, and slightly scary.

Which made Noah happily surprised when he smiled kindly at him.  
>"So, you are one who brought little Jamie home? Thank you, i know his mother was worried. You are welcome to stay as long as-"<p>

"Actually, I was just dropping him off..." Noah rubbed his head again, making a face.

Snout snorted.  
>"Don't blame you. Kids that age? They're all brats, who needs them."<p>

North glared in his direction.  
>"Well I would give anything for one."<br>"Oh cry me a river."

"Now _Simon_, If I'm going to let you out of there you need to behave" Another voice cut in.

A young man, older than Snout, younger than the larger Man, walked in, tossing the cell keys in his hand. He had nice eyes, slick brown

hair and a nice smile.  
>He opened Simon's ("snout's")Cell door.<br>"Now, try to stay out of trouble?"

Simon rolled his eyes, sending an over flirty smirk in Noah's direction.  
>"See you round babe~"<br>Noah hissed.  
>"Don't bet on it."<p>

Simon smirked and went out the door.

The young man shook his head, turning to Noah.  
>"So, you're Noah, huh? Had a little too much to drink at the Mayors?"<p>

Noah narrowed his eyes.  
>"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the road, I swerved to miss it."<br>"Mhm~ riiight~" Noah glared at the snarky smirk on the mans face.  
>"Well, you manged to beat yourself and your car up pretty good-"<p>

Noah's eyes widened, staring at the man in shock.  
>"FURY!? Ohhhhh shhiiiit Is she okay?"<p>

The man laughed.  
>"She won't be driving any time soon."<p>

Noah nearly whined.  
>"My baby..."<p>

"Flynn! Jamie's run away again I-" Gothel stopped in the doorway, looking at Noah in surprise.  
>"...why is he here?"<br>"Long story..." Noah mumbled with a pout, rubbing his banged head.

Gothel moved quickly up to his cell.  
>"Do you know where he is?"<br>"Lady, I haven't seen the kid sense I dropped him at your house." Noah winced, pointing at his head wound.  
>"and I have a preeetty good alibi."<br>"Well he wasn't in his room this morning." Gothel crossed her arms.  
>"Did you try his friends?" Noah asked.<br>"He doesn't really have friends...hes a bit of a loner..." Gothel looked away.

"Every kid has friends..." Noah mumbled. "did you check his computer? if hes close to someone he'd be emailing them."  
>"And you know this, how?" Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Finding people is what I do." Noah stated flatly.  
>"Look, heres an idea, you two let me out of here, I'll help you find him, deal?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Smart Kid, he cleared his inbox." Noah smirked slightly, sitting in Jamie's room, Flynn nelt beside him as he worked at the boy's computer, Gothel pacing her sons room in worry.<p>

"bbuut~ heres a little hardware recovery utility i like to use~" Noah poped a small flash drive into the computer.  
>"This is, far, from my kinda stuff" Flynn shook his head as he watched the raven haired male work.<br>"I'm more the, knocking on doors, pounding the pavement kind of guy..."

"Yeah well," Noah's eye were glued to the screen as he spoke.  
>"you get a payrole, I get paid by delivery. Normal payment is not a luxury I get..." He narrowed his eyes, typing a bit more.<p>

"huh."  
>"What is it?"<p>

Gothel turned in surprise to look at the computer.  
>"it looks like the kid hacked into the town records."<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah, looks like he went in looking for someone, I guess thats how he found me."<br>"Why in the world would you be in the town records?" Flynn asked.  
>"Well" Noah hummed.<br>"The kid did say he knew where my parents were..."

Gothel's eyes narrowed at Noah, something clicking in her head. She quickly brushed it off, trying to act normal.  
>"AH! and there's a bus ticket here...whoa thats, expensive, does he have a credit card?"<p>

Gothel gave him a look.  
>"Hes <em>10<em>"

"well, he used one. Lets look up a transaction record..." He blinked, reading the credit holders name out loud.

"_Jay Bruce Snow_?" Noah raised an eyebrow.  
>"Whos Jay Bruce Snow?"<p>

Gothel stared at the computer.

"Jamie's teacher."

* * *

><p>"And as we build our bird houses remember, what you're making is a home, not a cage."<p>

The children in the classroom smiled, working on their birdhouses and watching as the young teacher walked through the class, a small black bird sat happily in his hands.

He walked towards the window, Light catching on his Strawberry-brown hair, green eyes and freckled face smiling at the class.

"A bird is free and will do what it wants, this is for them, not us."  
>He turned, leaning towards the open window.<br>"They're loyal creatures,"

The kids all watched in awe as the Teacher held the little bird out the window. It took off, flying to a small bird house in the tree.  
>"If you love them, and they love you,"<p>

He turned back inside, giving a little sigh.

"they will always find you".

The bell suddenly rung, snapping Jay out of his thoughts.  
>"Alright, we'll pick this up after recess! No running!" He called, watching as the kids filed out of the room.<br>A young girl offered him a Pear, which he smiled and too with a happy 'thank you', ruffling the girls Hair as she ran off.

Gothel pushed her way past kids, A near murderous glare in her eyes as she stomped up to him.  
>"M-ms. Mayor" Jay looked at her, seeming slightly frightened.<br>"What is it-'  
>"Where is my son?" She demanded, cutting the short male off.<br>"I don't know" Jay looked surprised.  
>"I assumed he was home sick with you-"<br>"You think I'd be here if he was?" She snapped  
>"Did you give him your credit card so he could find him?" She pointed towards Noah in the doorway, who waved sheepishly.<p>

Jay glanced between them, looking at Noah.  
>"I'm sorry, who are you?"<br>"Noah, Noah Nightingale, We're not sure why Jamie came to me...He claimed to know where my parents are."

Jay blinked, picking up his bag and going through it, pulling his wallet out.  
>"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Noah asked, seeing the surprised Look in Jay's eyes when he found his credit card missing.<br>"No..." He sighed.  
>"Clever boy, I should of never given him that book..."<br>"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Gothel snapped, making Jay jump slightly.

"Just some old fairy tales is all. As you well know Jamie is a special boy, very smart, very creative..." Jay swallowed, eyes narrowing at Gothel.  
>"And as you might be aware, Lonely. He needed it."<br>"What he needs is a dose of reality" Gothel glared.

Noah blinked in surprise when Harold returned the glare, holding his ground. Glancing down, Noah also noticed something.

Jay's left foot was a prosthetic...

"this was a waste of time." Gothel growled, turning, knocking a stack of books over as she did, moving past Noah.  
>"Have a nice trip back to New York." She hissed at him, leaving out the door.<p>

After a long awkward pause, Jay sighed, moving forward to bend down and pick up the books.  
>Noah moved as well, bending down to help him.<br>"Sorry to bother you like this-" Noah started, His eyes locking with Jay's for a moment.

Funny, if Noah didn't know any better he could swear they had the exact same eyes...Same freckles too...

They both broke from the gaze-lock, quickly returning to picking up books.  
>"No don't worry, its...partly...my fault..."<br>Noah coughed awkwardly, Jay kept staring at him...

He had to break the silence.  
>"So how is the book suppose to help?"<p>

Jay smiled at him, setting the books back up.  
>"What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics, there's a reason we all know them." He thankfully took the books Noah was<p>

holding, taking them to the shelf.  
>"they're a way for us to, deal with our world." He sighed gently.<br>"The world doesn't always make sense..." He glanced at Noah.  
>"See, Jamie hasn't had the easiest life..."<br>"Yeah shes kinda a hard-ass."

Jay laughed slightly, the two exiting the school room, walking the hall together.  
>"Its more than her, hes like any adopted child.<br>He fights with that one question they all do, 'why would anyone give me away?' "

He glanced at Noah, noticing the sad look in his eyes.  
>"o-oh, y-ou, your, Oh im so sorry- I!"<p>

Noah shook his head.  
>"Don't be, you're right. We all deal with that question. I just learned to leave it be."<p>

Jay nodded.  
>"I gave Jamie the book so he'd have the most important thing anyone can have."<br>Noah looked at him in question.

Jay gave a tiny sad smile.  
>"Hope.<p>

Believing in, even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Noah stared at him, their matching eyes locked again.

"...you know where he is."  
>Jay smiled slightly.<br>"You might want to check his 'castle'."


	6. Chapter 6

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NIiii! AHHh! AHHAAA!**"

Hiccup's voice cracked, crying out in loud shrieks of pain he had never known he was able to make.

His fingers dug deep into the bed sheets, pain shooting through him, forcing another scream out of his mouth.

Jack sat with him, gripping his hand tight, an arm wrapped around Hiccup, gently rocking him, trying to sooth the pain as best he could.  
>"I-i-i C-cant, have this b-baby <em>now!<em>" Hiccup whimpered, breath shallow and fast, feeling Jack wipe his forehead with a cloth.

"Gothi, do something!" Jack begged the Elder as she took the cloth, re-diping it into Water.

"Its okay Angel" Jack soothed, feeling Hiccup grip his arms tighter.  
>"The Wardrobe's almost finished, just hang on!" He mumbled, Kissing Hiccup's head.<p>

"I-i I'm t-trying -AHH! aAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>A carriage tore through the winter forest, large black black horses, rode by dark Knights, pulling it towards the snow palace, the dark grey clouds of the curse following behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"AHhhh! Ahhhhh!"<p>

The Door opened, Jack's eyes lifting as North came in, gesturing quickly.  
>"Is ready!"<p>

Jack's eyes brightened, smiling slightly at hiccup.  
>"its ready! The Wardrobe is ready!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hooves thundered against the ground, Snow flying as they grew closer.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack gently grabbed Hiccup, attempting to lift him. Hiccup gasped, yelling in Pain.<br>Gothi stopped Jack, shaking her head.  
>"Its too late. We can't move him."<p>

* * *

><p>Gothel smirked, watching through the carriage window as the Palace got closer.<p>

_**"Shh! its okay! Push!"  
>"AHHhhhhhhh!"<strong>_

**_"wahhhhh~!"_**

The cruse spread across the land, the forest being lost in its darkness, the dark clouds starting to surround the Palace.

Soon, very soon, she would have her victory.

* * *

><p>"<strong>ahhhhhhhhhh!<strong>"

"waahhhhh!"

Hiccup panted, his heart racing, his body felt numb.  
>But nothing compared to the little angel now in his arms.<p>

Gothi had left with North, but Jack was right by Hiccup's side, like always.

Hiccup smiled tiredly, eyes glassy, but sparkling.  
>Jack smiled as well, hugging Hiccup with an arm, the both of them taking in the image of the tiny baby Hiccup held.<br>Little green eyes stared up at them from a pale, freckled face, taking in their faces.

The little baby was gently wrapped in the black sweater Hiccup and Elsa had made.

Hiccup leaned closer to him, the little baby looking at his mother with innocent, wide eyes.  
>Jack grinned brighter, kissing Hiccup's head.<p>

Hiccup smiled at the baby, admiring how much he looked like both Jack and himself.  
>"He looks like you" Jack mumbled happily.<p>

Hiccup blinked, face falling, and slowly twisting.

"The wardrobe..." He raised his eyes to meet Jack's.  
>"It only takes one."<p>

Jack stared at him, both their heads snapped to face the door when they heard banging, the sounds of screams. Black knights were in the palace...

Jack breathed deep, eyes falling to his family.  
>"then our plan failed..." His closed his eyes, pulling Hiccup and the baby close.<br>"At least we're together."

Hiccup stared down at his baby.

Large green eyes looked back, staring at him from behind the messy little mop of black hair.

"no..." Hiccup mumbled. "you have to take him. Take the baby to the wardrobe!"  
>Jack eyes snapped to Hiccup in shock.<br>"Are you out of your mind?"

"No no! Its the only way you have to save him-!"  
>"no no no no! You're in pain, you don't know what you're saying!"<br>"no I do! We Have to believe he'll come back for us!"

Hiccup stared at Jack with pleading eyes, tears threatening to fall from them.

"We have to give him his best chance."

Jack stared, emotions rushing through him, tears welling in his eyes.  
>He looked down at his son, taking in the sight of him, how he looked just like his mother.<br>Jack took a shaky breath, nodding slowly.

Hiccup smiled sadly down at the baby, watching as he played with Hiccup's finger, nibbling on it.

He didn't have any teeth.

Hiccup leaned down, gently kissing the babies head.  
>"Goodbye...Toothless..."<p>

Jack gently lifted Hiccup's chin, kissing him.  
>Hiccup cupped his cheek, kissing back, feeling Toothless being gently taken from his arms.<p>

Jack broke away, running to the door, yanking his staff free of it sheath, staring at the shining blade, then down at the baby in his arm.

He looked back, Hiccup smiling softly, giving a small nod.

Jack nodded back, taking off out the door.

Hiccup gasped, choking out a sob, head falling into his hands.  
>Tears finally streamed down his face, begging quietly.<p>

"Please...please keep him safe..."

He cracked, breaking into loud cry's of pain and sadness.

* * *

><p>Jack huffed, staring at the black Knights in front of him.<p>

The door to the work shop was right past them...

The Snow Prince swallowed, glancing down at the tiny infant in his arms.

Taking a breath, he lifted his eyes to the knights, who had turned to him.  
>His eyes narrowed, fingers gripping his staff tight, and pulling Toothless closer to his chest.<p>

He charged.

Swords swung, Jack blocking the swing from hitting Toothless, swinging back, the knights blade hitting Jack's shoulder, making him wince in pain.

Jack growled, landing a hit on one guard, spinning to hit the other, Ice bursting from his staff, freezing the one, allowing Jack to turn and down the other.

The knights obviously hadn't realized they were messing with a protective Father.

Jack panted, both Knights fallen to the ground.  
>He could hear more coming...<p>

Jack shook his head, running for the workshop doors, making a face at the shock of pain from his shoulder.  
>He kicked the door open, rushing in towards the wardrobe.<p>

Jack gently laid Toothless inside, staring down at the sleepy baby.  
>He smiled sadly at him. Ignoring his bleeding shoulder, he bent down, gently kissing the babies head.<br>"I love you...please find us..."

It took all of Jack's willpower to close the wardrobe doors, locking them shut.

Black Knights filed into the room, charging at him.  
>Jack grabbed his staff from the floor, fighting off attacks tiredly, barely managing.<p>

His raised it up, blocking a sword from hitting, his shoulder screaming in protest.

Another sword jabbed, stabbing into his stomach.

Jack gasped, the bladed yanking from his body, blood seeping into his blue hoodie.  
>He fell to his knee's, staff falling from his hands as he fell, crashing to the floor.<p>

The knight moved past him, banging on the doors of the wardrobe with his sword, slowly breaking the lock.

Jack gasped, trying to push himself up.  
>He had to protect his son.<p>

The lock cracked, the Knight yanking the doors open-

To find the wardrobe was empty.

Jack blinked, a tiny smile forming on his face. He let out a breath, His vision blurring, his eyes slowly closing. He let his body relax, his mind fading to sleep.

It was okay now.

Toothless was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Burgess Brooke was a small town. One School, a tiny jail, a small port for boats,

Not much to see, besides the amazing ocean view it had.

So finding a large Castle-shaped play ground near the shore wasn't exactly hard for Noah.

He pulled himself up onto the raised platform of the playhouse, finding Jamie sitting at its edge, staring off towards the town.  
>Noah smiled slightly, taking a seat beside Jamie, offering him his book.<br>"You left this in my car."

Jamie glanced halfheartedly at him, slowly taking the book and holding it close, eyes moving back to stare at the town square clock in the distance.

"Still hasn't moved, huh?" Noah mumbled, legs swinging a bit.  
>Jamie nodded gently.<br>"I was hoping...that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin..."  
>"I'm not fighting any battles, Kid." Noah ruffled the young boys hair.<br>"Yes you are, because its your destiny! You're going to bring back happy endings."

Noah closed his eyes, sighing.  
>"Can you cut it with the book crap?"<p>

Jamie smirked.  
>"You don't have to be hostile, I know you like me, I can tell~ you just push me away because I remind you of yourself and how hard it was to<p>

grow up without a Family."  
>Noah blinked, slightly taken aback by the boys comment.<p>

Jamie's smirk formed into a soft smile.  
>"But its okay, I know why I was given away. "<p>

The boy smiled more, gazing off towards the clock.  
>"They wanted to give me my best chance."<p>

"And how do you know that?"

Jamie glanced at Noah.

"Because its the same reason Hiccup gave you away."

Noah shook his head, brushing the odd feeling in him off, fighting off the tears threating to fall.  
>"Kid, I am not in any story book, I'm a real person." He looked down at his hands.<br>"And I'm no savior."

He sighed, taking a deep breath, giving a tiny smile to Jamie.  
>"You were right about one though."<p>

Jamie looked up, feeling Noah gently brush his hair.  
>"Your parents gave you your best chance."<p>

Jamie sniffed, nodding slightly.  
>"Come on, lets go."<p>

Jamie blinked, watching Noah get up.  
>"Please don't take me back there!" Jamie begged, climbing off the castle play set.<br>"Just stay with me one week! Thats all I ask. " He ran to catch up with Noah, grabbing his arm.  
>"Just one week and you'll see I'm not crazy!"<br>"I have to get you back to your mom-"  
>"You don't know what its like with her! My life sucks!"<p>

Noah glared down at the kid, anger spiking.  
>"You wanna know what 'sucking' is?! Being left in a tree by the side of the road! My parents didn't even bother to leave me at a hospital!"<br>He gulped, tears finally falling.  
>"I ended up in the foster system, I had a family until I was three and then they had their own kids and sent me back, I spent years bouncing<p>

around homes that didn't want me until I was 18 and I was left to fend for myself!"

Noah panted, closing his eyes for a moment.  
>He slowly knelt down to Look Jamie in the eyes.<br>"Your mom is trying her best. I know its hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you...But at least she _wants_ you."

Jamie blinked, looking at Noah sadly.  
>"...Your parents didn't leave you by the side of the road, thats just where you came through."<br>Noah blinked in confusion.  
>"What?"<br>"The wardrobe, you said you were found in a tree right? The wardrobe became the tree when it passed through to this world, it was to protect you from the curse, your parents were trying to save you."

Noah laughed sadly, brushing tears away.  
>"I'm sure they were..."<br>He smiled slightly, ruffling Jamie's hair again.  
>"Come on Jamie. Lets get you home."<p>

Noah offered a hand, Jamie slowly taking it, holding it tight as Noah lead him towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

"ahh...ah..."

Hiccup groaned, face twisted in pain, legs shaky. He was still in a lot of pain.

He leaned on the wall for support, the Black Knights nowhere in sight now.  
>Slowly, Hiccup stumbled painfully closer to the workshop.<p>

He gasped, pain shooting up his back when he nearly tripped, legs starting to give out beneath him.  
>He gripped the workshop door, pushing it open with what little strength he had in him.<p>

"J...jack?"  
>Hiccup's eyes found the open wardrobe.<br>Empty.

His eyes wandering the room, falling to the body on the floor.

Blood.

"JAck!"

Hiccup stumbled faster, let out a small noise of pain as he nearly fell to the floor, bending over the Winter Spirit.  
>"Jack! no no, please wake up! Jack!"<br>Hiccup shifted, gently pulling Jack's head into His lap.  
>"Jack! dear Odin you better wake up You idiot!"<p>

Hiccup stared down at him.  
>He was breathing softly.<br>Jack was a spirit, He couldn't die.

Hiccup panted, gently brushing a hand through snow-white hair.  
>His eyes brightened.<br>Jack had woken him up before, he had to-

Hiccup quickly leaned down, Kissing Jack.

He pulled back, smiling, waiting.

Nothing.

Hiccup's face twisted in confusion.

"Ohh~ don't worry dear~"

Gothel's voice sung out gently, the woman's heels clicking as she walked smugly into the room.  
>"In a few moments you won't even remember you knew him~ let alone loved him."<p>

Hiccup pulled Jack closer, holding him tight, staring at the Witch through his tears.  
>"Why did you do this?"<p>

Gothel's eyes narrowed.  
>"Because this is <em>my<em> happy ending."

She smirked, a black Knight running into the room.  
>"The child~?"<br>"Gone. It was in wardrobe and then it vanished."

Gothel growled, eyes snapping to Hiccup.  
>"Where is he?"<p>

Hiccup stared down at Jack, smiling.  
>He laughed through his tears.<p>

"He got away...hes safe..."  
>He smiled, looking up at her.<p>

"You're going to loose. I know that now."  
>Hiccup gently held Jack's head, smiling at him.<br>"Good will always win."

Gothel hissed.  
>"We'll see about that."<p>

Hiccup nodded, closing his eyes as the room filled with the grey clouds, the magic swirling around them.  
>His grip on Jack tightened.<p>

"We will."

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

Gothel watched in slight surprise as Jamie slowly walked up to the door step, giving her a small smile, heading inside.  
>Her eyes raised back to Noah, who had his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Thank you, again." She said, giving him a slight smile.

Noah smiled back.  
>"No problem."<br>"He seems to of taken a shining to you."

"yeah...It's uh, Its kinda crazy..." Noah laughed a little.  
>"See, the other was my birthday, and uh, I blew out the candle on this little cupcake i bought myself, I actually made a wish..."<p>

Gothel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wished I Didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Jamie showed up."

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

Noah blinked.  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>Gothel crossed her arms.  
>"Don't take all this as an invitation to be part of my son's life."<br>"O-oh, I-"  
>"I have changed every diaper, soothed every fever, drove off every nightmare. He is MY son."<p>

"I wasn't-"

"No. You don't get to speak. He is my son by law and no one is taking him from me. So I suggest you get in your newly fixed car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't-"

She moved closer, glaring into Noah's eyes.

"I will Destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."  
>Noah stared, slightly in shock.<br>Gothel turned away,  
>"Goodbye Mr. Nightingale."<br>And headed for the door.

Noah stood frozen for a moment.  
><em>" One thing i can do, i like to call it my super power, is I can tell when anyone is lying"<em>

"...do you love him?"

Gothel stopped, turning to look at Noah.  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

Noah lifted his eyes to meet hers.  
>"Jamie. Do you love him?"<p>

Gothel blinked, glaring back.  
>"Of course I love him."<p>

She turned, shutting the door behind herself.

* * *

><p>Gothel took deep breaths, quickly grabbing Jamie's book from his bag, rushing to her Mirror.<p>

She stared into it for a moment, looking at her reflection.  
>She opened the book, flipping pages until she reached a certain one.<p>

A picture of a small baby in Hiccup's arms.

A little baby with black hair and green eyes, and a face full of freckles.  
>Wrapped in Noah's black sweater.<p>

Gothel snapped the book shut, eyes lifting to star at herself again, gripping the book tight.

* * *

><p>Jay made his way through the small hospital, softly fixing his volunteer badge as he checked in on a older woman, who was happy to have the young male drop off some flowers.<p>

He sighed, smiling gently, picking up a small vase of white snow-bells, walking towards the far room.

He peeked in, seeing the figure laying in his bed.  
>"Hello there, " Jay smiled at the male, gently placing the vase next to his bed.<p>

He sighed, leaning over to check the man's IV drip.  
>"Wonder if anyone misses you..." Jay glanced at the male again.<p>

"And I wonder how you got white hair...heh, guess I'll know when you wake up." Jay smiled slightly, gently placing a peck on the mans head.

He blinked, flushing slightly.  
>Why had he done that?<p>

He shook it off, blushing slightly as he left, leaving a quiet promise to the Coma-patient that he would return to check on him.

Jay sighed to himself, unable to shake the gentle blush on his cheeks, his mind filled with visions of white hair, and wonders of who he was.

And what color were his eyes?

* * *

><p>Noah sighed, parking his car, walking towards the small Inn at the edge of town.<p>

"Hello?" He poked his head in the door, stepping inside.

"Uncle Chris, Pleeaasssee!"

"Emma, this is last we talk about this, when you are older."

Noah watched as a young girl, maybe 17, huffed and walked down the stairs pouting. She had pretty, long brown hair and blue eyes.  
>The Large man from the jail before came down behind her.<p>

"Um, hi?"

They both looked at Noah, Chris's eyes brightening.  
>"Ah! You are Noah!"<br>"Yeah, I'd uh, I'd like a room."

The Mans eyes brightened  
>"Of course! Square view, or Ocean view?"<br>"Uh, square please"  
>"Yes yes~"<p>

Noah watched as the man pulled out a large book, opening it up to write his name down.  
>"And full name?"<p>

"Nightingale, Noah Nightingale."

"Noah~"

Noah jumped, Chris and Emma's eyes moving to the man standing behind him. Noah turned, eyes greeted with the sight of a man with

slick black hair and bright gold eyes.  
>"What a lovely name~" He smiled.<p>

Noah blinked, smiling a bit.  
>"Thanks."<p>

North sighed, handing over an envelope to the man.  
>"Is all there."<p>

The tall man nodded, taking it from the large hand.  
>"Yes yes, of course it is."<p>

He shot one last smile at Noah.  
>"you enjoy your stay here, Noah."<p>

He tapped his cane on the floor, walking past Emma and out the door.

The room stayed quiet for a moment, Noah coughing awkwardly.  
>"Who was that?"<p>

"Mr. Black" Emma mumbled from the window, watching the man leave.  
>"He owns this place."<br>"The inn?"  
>"No. The Town." Chris mumbled, making Noah turn his head in surprise.<br>"So! How long you will be with us?" Chris asked, shaking off the tense atoshpere.

"A week." Noah nodded slightly. "Just a week."

Chris smiled.  
>"Wonderful." He reach back, grabbing a key and handing it over to Noah.<p>

"Welcome to Burgess."

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed, leaning on his window, staring out across the town.<p>

The night air was cold, nipping his skin.

His eyes focused on the distant Clock tower.

He blinked, watching it closely.  
>Time went by, nothing happened.<p>

Jamie let out another breath, starting to loose hope.  
>Maybe he had been wrong...<p>

The minute hand on the clock suddenly moved.

Jamie blinked, wondering if i was just his head messing with him. He watched closely for a moment.

It moved again.

A smile formed on the boys lips, slowly breaking into a bright grin as the clock began to tick at normal time, the hands moving after being

still for so long.  
>Toothless was back.<p>

The savior had finally come.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay had lived for, as long as he could remember, in Burgess Brooke.

He had been a teacher for, again, as long as he could remember. He had been single for, you guessed it,

As long as he could remember.

And he had always felt like, something was missing. Like he had forgotten something important, but he couldn't for his life remember what.

And this certain morning, He found himself thinking about That new guy, Noah, and how he made that forgotten feeling burn even brighter in Jay's chest, same as the feeling he got when he checked on that Coma Patient in the hospital...

Jay shifted in bed, slowly pushing himself from the blankets.  
>He shook his head, Auburn hair getting even messier. He shrugged the feeling off.<br>If it was something super important, he would remember it sooner or later, no sense stressing himself over it.

He sat on the edge of his bed, fingers feeling the soft brown sheets as he took a deep breath of the crisp air.  
>He liked mornings, they were cool, the hard floors of his small house feeling chilled against his bare foot.<p>

He always had found comfort in the cold...and yet it felt, odd, almost nostalgic...

Jay groaned, shaking himself and moving to pull on the waiting prosthetic by the side of the bed.  
>Once it was on properly, He yank some cloths from his dresser to get dressed. He really needed to shake this weird deep thinking<p>

thing, it couldn't be good for him and it was really making day to day tasks much harder than they should be.

A few minutes later he seated himself at his small table, spoon cereal into him mouth, looking over a few papers he had left to grade.  
>He glanced sideways out his window, eye catching the sight of the clock tower.<p>

He blinked, stopping mid-chew and turning his head, eyes narrowing at the large, distant clock.

10:34

His eyes widened slightly.

That clock had never moved before.

* * *

><p>Noah shifted in his sleep, mumbling softly.<p>

The sun broke through the clouds for a moment, light spraying onto his face, making the young man groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

That was weird, his apartment didn't ever get sun like that...

Noah slowly opened his eyes, seeing pretty caramel colored sheets around him, lots of nice patterns and light colors around the room.

Yeeeaah this wasn't his apartment.  
>He made a face, memory flashing back to him.<br>Right, the kid, his car and this weird town.

He sighed, laying there and just staring up at the ceiling for a moment, before huffing and throwing the covers off.

Noah stretched, walking towards the window, eyes taking in the scene of the town square.

Huh, that was odd.

He was sure Jamie had said that clock never moved...

_"I was hoping...that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin..."_

Noah shook the thought away, going to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Gothel's eyes narrowed, flipping past pages of Jamie's book.<p>

Scenes pasted by, stories of spirits, dragons, princes and castles.

She stopped, staring at a page.  
>It was a picture of the Witch at Jack and Hiccup's wedding, Jack's sword flying towards her.<br>Gothel blinked, turning the page, finding the rest of the book missing.

She growled softly, the pages neatly torn out. Snapping the book shut, She stomped up the stairs to Jamie's room.

Jamie stood by his dresser, pulling his jacket over his shoulders, brushing his hand through his messy hair to make it slightly neater looking.

Gothel walked towards him, opening the book to show him.  
>"The missing pages." She demanded.<br>"Where are they?"

Jamie shrugged, keeping cool and calm.  
>"Its an super old book, stuff's missing from it. What do you care?"<p>

Gothel sighed, holding Jamie's arm gently.  
>"I care because you think I'm some evil Witch."<br>Her face fell.  
>"And that hurts me. I'm your mother."<p>

"No you're not."  
>Jamie huffed, walking to grab his school bag.<p>

Gothel put her hand on her hip, the other hugging the book tight.  
>"Then who is?" She demanded.<br>"Who? That man you brought here? I don't like what he or this book is doing to you."  
>Jamie looked away, shoving his books down into his bag.<br>"thankfully neither are an issue." Gothel smirked slightly.

Jamie bit back a smile, staring down at his bag.  
>Gothel's eyes narrowed at him.<br>"What?"

A distant sound echoed to their ears.

The clock tower has just struck 11.

Gothel's eyes widened, head snapping around to stare out the window.  
>Jamie took his chance, scooping up his bag and rushing out his bedroom door.<p>

Gothel's breath grew shaky, slowly turning, not even bothering to run after Jamie.

She rushed down stairs, pulling her jacket on fast, bragging her purse and heading out the door quickly.

Gothel took quick, wide steps, rushing to the town square, stopping to stare up at the large clock tower, on top of the library.

"Heh, How about that."  
>Gothel closed her eyes, growling gently as Tianna walked up behind her.<br>"Guess those rusty old gears finally decided to start working again."  
>The young woman smiled brightly, pink eyes shifting to look at Gothel.<p>

Gothel opened her mouth to snap, but her eyes drifted, focusing on the small black VW parked in the distance behind Tianna.

"Yes..." Gothel mumbled, turning her eyes at the look at Tianna, forcing a small smile.  
>"How about that indeed."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*knock Knock Knock*<strong>

"Coming"

Noah blinked tiredly, pulling open his Inn-room door.

Gothel smiled in an overly sweet fashion, offering a basket of bright red apples.  
>"did you know the Honey-crisp tree is the most vigorous and Hardy of all Apple trees?"<p>

Noah blinked slowly, cup of coffee in hand, looking rather tired and confused.

"It can survive temperatures below freezing and keep growing."  
>Gothel's smile grew.<br>"It can survive any storm."

Noah nodded slightly, unsure of how to respond.

"I've had one that I've tended to sense I was a little girl. And to this day,"  
>Gothel took an apple, holding it out to Noah.<br>"I have yet to find a fruit it offered that wasn't the sweetest taste in the world."

"...thanks." Noah gently took the apple, giving the woman a small smile.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home." Gothel smiled brighter at him, watching his play with the apple in his hands.  
>"Well uh, actually, I'm going to stay for a while." Noah coughed, glancing away.<p>

Gothel kept her smile.  
>"I'm not so sure thats a good idea. Jamie has enough Issues, he doesn't need you confusing him."<p>

Noah snorted, raising his head to narrow his eyes at her.  
>Gothel held black a flinch at the even, soft, yet threatening look.<p>

He had those green eyes.

"With all due respect Miss Mayor, The fact that you've now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

"Sense when were Apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines."

Noah crossed his arms.  
>"I just want to make sure Jamie is safe."<br>"Hes fine dear. Any problems he had are being taken care of."

Noah raised an eyebrow at her.  
>"What does that mean?"<p>

Gothel matched his stare.  
>"It means I have him in therapy, his problems are under control. Trust me, only <em>one<em> of us knows whats best for Jamie."

"Yeaaahhh I'm starting to think you're right about that."

Gothel glared.  
>"Its time for you to go."<br>"Or what~?" Noah challenged.

"Do not underestimate me, Mr. Nightingale. You have no idea what I'm capable of."


	9. Chapter 9

SOME SPECIAL NOTES,

Hiccup's real world name has been changed to "Jay Bruce" yes thats a joke on his voice actor.  
>if you go back I have edited all of the parts with 'Harold' and changed it to 'jay'<p>

Also please note that 'Wicca" is the witch from brave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I will destroy your happiness."<em>**

**_Gothel hissed, eyeing the happy couple over her shoulder._**

**_If it is the last thing I do."_**

**_She walked back up the isle, heading to the door to make her exist._**

**_"HEY!"_**

**_Jack yelled, Gothel turning in surprise._**  
><strong><em>Jack threw his staff, the blade cutting through the air, heading straight for the witch.<em>**

**_She snorted, vanishing in a cloud of smoke, the blade passing right through, hitting the wall and falling to the floor with a crash._**

**_The crowd burst into worried chatter and talk, Jack hugging Hiccup close, trying to sooth the scared look in his Angel's eyes._**

Gothel huffed, appearing in the cloud of smoke on her balcony, staring out over the large black castle for a moment, eyes glowing with hate as she turned back into her room.

"Would you like a drink?" A young man with golden brown hair spoke, offering a glass.  
>"Do I look like i need a drink?" Gothel snapped, whipping around to glare at the young Huntsmen.<br>The Man snorted.  
>"I was only trying to help."<p>

Gothel glared, slowly taking the drink from him.  
>"thank you, Flynn..."<p>

"Well THAT was a awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness?"

The mirror across the room spoke, amusement in his tone.  
>"How do you plan on doing that?"<p>

Gothel smirked, sipping her drink.  
>"The dark curse."<p>

Silence fell over the room.

"A-are you sure?"  
>"You said you'd never use it!"<br>"You made a deal when you traded it away!"  
>"She won't be happy to see you-"<p>

"Sense when do I care about anyone's happiness but mine?" Gothel snapped, eyes narrowed.

Flynn's eyes fell, stepping back from the witch's harsh gaze.  
>"prepare the carriage." She ordered.<p>

Flynn bowed,leaving the room quickly.

Gothel smirked, setting the drink aside.  
>"we're going to the forbidden forest."<p>

* * *

><p>"My dear~ How are you~?"<p>

Gothel had been lead into the large palace hidden away deep in the forbidden woods, home to a certain old Witch she had long ago bargained with.

Gothel smiled gently, watching as the older woman handed her a glass of water.  
>The woman had silver grey hair and an aging face, a fluffy and rather large crow on her shoulder.<p>

"I'm fine" Gothel sipped the glass as the other woman sat down across from her.  
>"Thats hard to believe, what with the Snow flake's lover running around your castle, he's married now, yes? Isn't he about the same age you were when you were to be married and he ruined everything for you~?"<p>

Gothel fought the swell of anger at the teasing tone the other witch spoke in.

"Yes, yes thats right you were~" the Witch snorted, sipping her drink.  
>"Yes," Gothel breathed, a smirk coming to her face, "it was also the same age you were when that silly little redheaded sleeping beauty got the best of you, Wicca."<p>

Wicca kept a small smile.  
>"I got past it, as shall you, hopefully-"<br>"Enough games." Gothel cut in.  
>"you know why I'm here.<p>

I want my curse back."

Wicca didn't faze a bit as she set her drink down.  
>"Its not yours anymore, you traded it for my sleeping curse, remember~?"<br>"Which failed. you seemed to forget to mention that annoying little 'true loves kiss' fact about it" Gothel stated, watching Wicca closely.

Wicca chuckled darkly.  
>"Oh did I~? Silly me~"<p>

Gothel growled ever so lightly.  
>"Return whats mine."<p>

Wicca rolled her eyes, lifting a hand to feed her crow.  
>"Really Gothel? The Dark Curse? You have to know that even its unholy power cannot bring your loved one back from the dead."<p>

Gothel's eyes narrowed at her.  
>"Have you considered a pet~?" Wicca asked, gently petting the crow.<br>"They can be quite comforting."

Gothel shot an annoyed glance at the crow.  
>"the only comfort for me is that snarky dragon riders suffering."<p>

"Well its his wedding, I doubt hes suffering right now~" Wicca chuckled.

Gothel let out a dark growl.  
>"I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the ball of your staff"<br>Gothel's eyes drifted to the staff on Wicca's other side.

"Hidden for the good of all, old friend."  
>She touched the ball lightly, shaking her head with a smile.<br>"Whoever created this monstrosity makes the two of us look, well, moral"  
>Wicca glanced at Gothel.<br>"Who did give it you, anyway?"

Gothel stood.  
>"Where i got it is none of your concern, Now,"<p>

She turned, a wind gushing in the room with her anger.

"hand it back."

Wicca sighed, slowly standing.  
>"must we do this?"<p>

"Alas, we must"  
>Gothel smirked, sucking fire out of the large fire place as Wicca ran, the hot flames turning into a fiery Ball in her hand.<br>She threw it, Wicca turning and blocking the hit easily with her staff.

Gothel's eyes narrowed, her powers lifting the many swords and other weapons lining the wall as decor.

She then turned, launching them at the Crow perched on the back of Wicca's Chair.

"NO!"

Wicca ran without thought, blocking the attack on Her pet.

Gothel snorted in amusement, the chandler above Wicca falling and wrapping around her like rope.  
>Gothel pushed her back, Wicca letting out a noise as she hit the wall.<p>

"Love is Weakness, Wicca"

Gothel bent down to pick up the fallen staff, gently touching the clear ball.  
>"I thought you knew that."<p>

Wicca panted, glaring slightly.  
>"If you're going to kill me, KILL me."<p>

Gothel blinked, slowly looking up at her, a flash of sadness crossing her features.  
>"Why would I do that?<p>

You're the only friend I have."

Wicca shook her head slowly.  
>"Don't do this, This curse, even WE have lines we shouldn't cross-!"<p>

Gothel flipped the staff over, smashing the ball on the ground, a small scroll rolling to the floor.

"All magic comes with a price" Wicca pleaded as Gothel unrolled the small scroll.  
>"Enacting it will take a terrible price! One that will leave an emptiness inside you! A void you will never be able to fill!"<p>

Gothel's eyes casted over the scroll, then slowly raising to look Wicca in the Eye.

"Then so be it."

* * *

><p>"Who among us is tired of loosing?"<p>

Gothel stood over a large cauldron, a green-blue thick water boiling inside.  
>She addressed the the crowd of Dark beings and creatures around her and the cauldron.<p>

She was gifted with the response of silent nods.

"Thats why I called you all here. To put an end to our suffering, once and for all."  
>She held out her hand, Flynn slowly handing her items out of a bag, which one by one were throw into the boiling water.<p>

"Today, we claim victory, And move, To new better realm."

"And we'll be happy?"  
>A voice in the group asked.<p>

"I can promise it. But first I need something from each of you. A lock of hair, from those with the darkest souls. I already have

ones from my two, dear friends, I need all of yours to complete it."

"And what if we refuse?"

Gothel glanced at the troll that spoke, giving a small smile.  
>"There are other ways."<br>The forest around them came to life, the branches twisting and forming around the group.

Gothel smirked, watching as all the forms of evil quickly cut pieces of hair, dropping them in the basket Flynn carried around.

"Now,"  
>She grinned, dumping the locks into the cauldron,<br>"for the final touch,"  
>She then waved flynn over, taking the small black box from him.<br>"A prized heart, taken from my childhood steed..." she lifted the heart from the box, staring at it for a moment.  
>"I unearth its grave for this precious item, Let its passing, fuel our victory."<p>

She held the heart over the bubbling water.  
>"Let my wrath be unleashed."<p>

The heart plunged, the water splashing as it hit, and sank.  
>The water started to bubble rapidly, A dark smoke rising from it, fizzing with green enegry, slowly growing bigger, towering over the group-<p>

then dissipating and vanishing.

Gothel stood, slightly in shock.

it hadn't worked.

* * *

><p><strong>************Once Upon A Time************<strong>

"The hunter strikes again~"

Gothel snorted, gently touching an apple on her prized tree.

The mayor glanced behind her as her sheriff approached, holding up a copy of the latest newspaper.  
>"you're late."<p>

Flynn rolled his eyes.  
>"I apologize, your highness but i thought you might find the new headlines entertaining.<p>

Gothel snatched the paper, reading over the headline.  
>A picture of Noah, the line reading about him damaging the town sign.<br>"this isn't what I asked for" She glanced at him.  
>"What did you find out about him?"<p>

Flynn sighed.  
>"truth be told, there wasn't much TO find. He spent most of his life in foster homes-"<p>

Gothel snorted going back to picking apples.

"-He got into a bit of trouble as a kid, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Sense then He seems clean, bounced around a lot.  
>Honestly all I've leaned is he doesn't like to sit still."<p>

"Well that appears to have changed" Gothel gently picked an apple from the tree.  
>"well if I'm understanding you right, you've found nothing of value?"<p>

Flynn's moth went dry.  
>"W-well-"<br>"So, you have no value.

Do you know what I do with things that have no value?"

Flynn swallowed.

"I throw them away." Gothel's eyes locked on him.

"I-i'll keep looking." He bowed his head moving past her quickly.

Gothel smirked, looking back down at the paper.

* * *

><p>"they could of picked a more flattering photo at least..."<br>Noah sighed, playing with an apple in one hand, the newspaper in the other.

He sighed, making a face.

He was seated at the breakfast bar of the town diner, having grabbed the latest newspaper due to its, striking, front cover.  
>"Really, the last thing I needed was to be a criminal..."<p>

A cup was placed in front of him. A mug of coffee, extra whipped cream on top.  
>Noah blinked, glancing up at Emma behind the counter.<br>"I didn't order this."

"I know" The brunette giggled, blue eyes sparkling as she leaned on the counter.  
>"you have an admirer~"<br>She nodded towards the booth behind Noah, were flynn was sat reading over the paper himself.

Noah sighed, a slight smile to his face as he picked up the drink, walking over to the booth.  
>Flynn's eyes raised to him, smirking slightly.<br>"So you decided to stay."  
>"Well aren't you observant. Important for a cop." Noah leaned on the table, eyes level with Flynn's.<br>"Well its great for tourist, baaad for local signage."

Noah blinked, wondering if the man in front of him had really just said that.

"Its a joke" Flynn gestured to the paper.

Noah stared.

"Because you ran over our sign-"  
>"Look," Noah cut him off.<br>"The coffee was a nice gesture, honestly I'm impressed you knew I liked cinnamon with chocolate drizzle because most people don't, But I AM NOT here to flirt."  
>He set the cup down.<br>"So thank you, but no thank you."

Flynn blinked, glancing up at Noah.  
>"I didn't send That."<p>

"I did!" Jamie leaned over the booth behind Flynn, smiling in a rather cheeky manner.  
>"I like cinnamon and chocolate too!"<p>

Noah felt the blood rush to his face, cheek growing dark at his mistake.  
>Flynn snorted, Noah stammering to come up with something fast.<p>

"Don't yo have school?" He finally demanded, ignoring the painfully noticeable flush on his pale skin.

Jamie jumped out of his seat, smiling.  
>"Duh, of course I do, I'm 10."<br>His smile grew into more of a smirk.

"Walk me."


	10. Chapter 10

The Air of Burgess was crisp and cool, the gentle smell of Autumn filling the air, matched with the changing leaves.

Noah breathed in the air as he walked, follow Jamie down the sidewalk of the small port town towards the school.

"So, whats this thing with your mom anyway?" He questioned, tossing the bright red apple between his hands as he took up a quick pace next to the young brunette.

"its not about us, Its about her curse." Jamie said, the two crossing the street, Noah instinctively putting a hand on the boys back to guide him across the the walk.  
>He still didn't understand this odd, motherly feeling he got around the kid...<p>

"We have to break it."  
>Noah came out of his thoughts, and snorted slightly at the kids words.<br>"Luckily, I have a Plan!"  
>"Oh, do you?"<br>"Step one, Identification! I call it operation Cobra!"

Noah raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
>"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales"<br>"Exactly! its a code name, to throw the witch off or trail."

Noah sighed, taking a deep breath.  
>"Okay so to recap, everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it."<br>"Thats the curse's doing, time here has been frozen, well until you got here-"

Noah nodded slightly, lifting the apple to take a bite.

"HEY!" Jamie snapped, making Noah jump, stopping before he could fully bite in.

"what?" the dark haired Male questioned, teeth still partly breaking the skin of the fruit.  
>"Where did you get that?" Jamie demanded.<br>Noah blinked at him, pulling the almost bitten apple from his mouth in confusion.  
>"from your mom-"<br>"DON'T EAT THAT!"  
>Jamie snatched the apple from his grasp, tossing it over his shoulder and onto the ground behind them.<p>

"but, but food..." Noah sighed, looking behind him to watch the Apple roll down the sidewalk.

He hadn't really eaten yet that day...

He turned his head back around, letting out a small pouty huff, his breath slightly visible in the cool air.  
>"Okay fine, No Apples.<br>So what about everyone's pasts?"  
>"They don't know. Ask anyone here Anything about their pasts. Its all a haze to them."<p>

"So...for 21 years, these people have been walking around, in a haze, not ageing and with horrible memories stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious?" Noah questioned slowly, finding the words leaving his mouth making less and less sense.

"I knew you'd get it!" Jamie beamed, Noah shaking his head slowly at the kid.  
>"Thats why we need you, you're the only one who can break the curse."<p>

Becaaaause I'm the son of A dragon trainer and a Winter spirit?"  
>"Exactly, you're the product of true love! And we have the advantage, my mom hasn't figured out who you are yet."<br>Jamie slowed his walk, pulling off his backpack.  
>Noah watched him unzip it, the boy glancing around to make sure no one saw.<br>He then pulled out a collection of Large, worn pages.  
>"I tore out the end of the book, the part with you in it."<p>

Jamie handed the pages to Noah, pointing at the picture.

Noah sighed, looking at the image.  
>A younger man with bright white hair, carrying a baby wrapped in a black sweater. He held a blade in his other hand, his shoulder wounded rather badly.<p>

"See the sweater? Thats yours! It even has 'Toothless' written on it!"  
>To prove his point, Jamie tugged on the corner of Noah's sweater, pointing out the warn, embroidered letters.<p>

Noah had to admit, it _was_ the exact same sweater...

He sighed, shaking the feeling off.  
>"Kid, I told you-"<br>"The hero never believes its them at first, if they did it wouldn't be a very good story."  
>Noah looked at him for a moment.<br>"Jamie..."  
>"If you need proof, Take them! Read them! You'll feel something! You may of been a baby but you'll remember how it felt! Just<p>

whatever you do, don't let my mom see those pages."  
>"Why not?"<br>"If she realizes who you are...It'd be really bad."

Noah swallowed, nervously rolling the loose pages up. He didn't like the fear laced in the kids voice when he said that...

If, and thats a big if,  
>IF this was all true,<p>

What would she do to him...?

"I gotta go," Jamie broke Noah from his trance.  
>"but we'll meet up later so we can get started!" He grinned, rushing towards the school building.<br>The kid looked back, flashing Noah a large grin.  
>"I knew you'd believe me!"<p>

Noah crossed his arms.  
>"Hey!" He called.<br>"I never said I believed you!"

"Why else would you be here~?" Jamie laughed, running past the tall brunette standing near the door, and rushing inside.

Jay blinked, watching Jamie rush past him inside.  
>He turned around, raising an eyebrow at Noah, who was slowly walking closer.<br>"Nice to see his smile back." Jay chimed, Noah laughing slightly.  
>"I didn't really do anything-"<br>"You stayed."

Noah flushed slightly at the knowing smile Jay wore.  
>"Does the Mayor know you're still here?"<br>"Ohh yes." Noah snorted, shaking his head.  
>"What is her deal? Shes not exactly a people person, how did she get elected?"<br>Jay sighed, giving a shrug, watching a couple more kids head inside.  
>"Shes been mayor...as long as I can remember."<p>

Noah blinked.  
>That fit the 'haze' theory awful well...<br>"No ones been brave enough to run against her." Jay shook his head slightly.  
>"She inspires quite a bit of, well, <em>fear<em>, and I'm pretty sure I only made that worse by giving Jamie that book, now he thinks shes the evil witch."

"...Who does he think you are?" Noah asked suddenly.  
>Jay blinked, slightly surprised by the question.<br>He flushed, rubbing his head.  
>"Oh, its really silly I mean-"<br>"Hey, I just got five minutes of Silly, lay it on me."

Jay breathed a laugh.  
>"He thinks I'm Hiccup, The dragon Trainer."<p>

The Color drained from Noah's face.  
>Everything went almost numb, he could only stare blankly at the slightly taller male.<p>

_'those eyes...the hair type, the freckles..._

_Everything matches up perfectly...'_

_'but we're almost the same age that couldn't be..._

_'but...'_

_'i remember those eyes...'_

_**"goodbye, Toothless."**_

"Who does he think you are?" Jay asked, smiling slightly.

"i...I'm not in the book..." Noah breathed slightly, shaking him self from the odd trance.  
>Food. He just needed to eat, he was hearing things and thinking weird because he was too hungry.<p>

"hey uh, can I ask you a favor, Jay?"  
>"hm?"<br>"Gothel mentioned the Kid was in therapy, do you know where I could find the doctor?" 

* * *

><p><strong>*Knock Knock Knock*<strong>

Noah gently pushed the large wood door open, peeking into the small office.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Just a moment, please come in!" A young woman's voice answered from another room.  
>"Please make yourself comfortable!"<p>

Noah pursed his lips gently closing the door behind him as he entered, eyes taking in the therapist main office room.

The room was painted a soothing blue color, not too light not too dark, easy on the eyes.  
>The carpet was a nice green, again a very soothing shade, it was also soft, almost feathery.<br>The room had a pretty oak Desk, along with a very soft looking blue sofa and some matching seats. The wall behind the desk held an amazingly painted picture of a humming bird.  
>He also noted some long pretty feathers in the flower vase on the desk.<p>

The room gave Noah a slight dentist-office vibe, with all the soothing colors and relaxed atmosphere.  
>He would admit he felt relaxed when he stepped in, noting that instead of that creepy chemical smell, the air smelt slightly of lavender, not too strong, just enough to add that little something extra to bring stress to an ease.<p>

"Sorry I wasn't expecting anyone- Oh Noah!"  
>Noah turned to the women walking in from the back, who smiled warmly at him.<p>

Tianna walked towards him, holding up a certain paper with Noah's face on it.  
>"I was just reading about you! Let me guess, here for a little post-traumatic-stress~?"<br>She giggled slightly, setting the paper down.  
>"That diagnosis was free by the way~" She winked.<br>Noah laughed a little, finding even Tianna herself seemed to give off a very comfortable vibe.

She was very pretty, the multicolored feathers in her bun of brown hair suiting her well. Now that Noah had time to really look at her, he could see stray locks of curly brown hair falling around her face, framing it, making her magenta eyes look big and sparkling.

"heh, well I'm actually here about Jamie."  
>Tianna's smile dropped a bit.<br>"I know you want to help, but I really can't talk about-"  
>"I know I'm sorry" Noah sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.<br>"I'm just worried about him. At least answer one question for me?"

Tianna's face softened.  
>"What is it?"<p>

"this fairy tale Obsession, whats causing it?  
>I mean he thinks everyone is a character in his book, thats a big, crazy."<p>

Tianna gestured to let Noah sit, taking her seat across from him.  
>"I, I hope you don't talk like that in front of him, you are right, but the word 'crazy' can be very damaging, especially to a young child.<br>The stories, they're his language. Hes too young to understand how to convey complex emotions, so this is how he communicates.  
>From what I've seen from our sessions here, hes using the book to help deal with his emotional problems."<p>

Noah blinked in surprise.  
>"But he only got the book a month ago, has he been seeing you longer than that?"<br>Tianna's eyes gained a bit of worry.  
>"Yes, yes he has."<p>

"So its Gothel, isn't it."

"His mother, shes a very complicated woman. And over the years, all her attempts to bring her and Jamie closer have backfired on her...A cornered Animal tends to panic, and often lashes out in anger as a defense."

Noah's eyes fell to his lap.  
>"I see..."<p>

Tianna smiled, standing and walking to her desk.  
>She flipped through a couple of folders, before pulling out a rather thick one.<p>

She turned, gently handing it to Noah.  
>"Why don't you, read over the file. See what I mean."<br>Noah blinked in surprise, looking up at her.  
>"Why are you-"<br>"He talked about you a lot. You're very important to him, and I can see he is to you as well."

Noah smiled slightly, taking the file from her.  
>"thank you."<br>Tianna smiled.  
>"Anything to help Jamie, hes a good kid."<p>

She walked Noah to the door, letting him out.  
>"Oh, and Noah?"<br>Noah turned his head to look at her.  
>"Be careful how you handle Jamie's belief system. We want him to see reality, but loosing Imagination and Innocence would be devastating, He needs both of them to grow up into a healthy adult."<p>

Noah nodded.  
>"I understand, thank you."<br>"anytime."

Tianna smiled, closing the door as Noah left.  
>Her smile vanished, face twisting.<p>

She didn't want to do this.  
>but she had no choice...<p>

Pushing herself from the door she quickly moved to the phone, dialing and waiting for it to pick up.

"Hello?"

"You were right, He was just here."

"Did he take the file."

"Yes..." Tianna chewed on her lip.  
>"How did you know he would come here?"<p>

"Well~"  
>Gothel chuckled darkly.<br>"I'm the one who gave him the idea~"


	11. Chapter 11

Noah pursed his lips, flipping through some pages he had pulled from the file.

He had returned to his Motel room with the files he had gotten from Titania, set on reading his way through all of them.  
>He wanted to understand Jamie.<br>He didn't know why, but he did.  
>And he'd understand this odd connection if it was the last thing he did.<p>

Noah was sprawled across the bed, grey fur boots still on, His black hoodie tossed over the front of the bed, leaving him in his black jeans and heather-grey top. He ran a hand through his mop of black hair, green eyes wandering over the paper for something that stood out.

"Adopted, blah blah blah, foster care...hm?"  
>He blinked, looking closer at the paper.<br>"Birth Parents...unknown..?"

***knock knock***

Noah's face twisted in annoyance, looking away from the papers in hand, shooting a glare at the door.

He rolled his eyes, tossing the papers back onto the bed as he pushed himself up, walking to the door and opening it, annoyance clear on his pale face.

He was met with smirking eyes and brown Hair.  
>"hi~"<br>"Hey there" Noah snorted, looking at the Sheriff dryly.  
>"if you're concerned about the 'do not disturb' signs, Don't worry, I've left them alone."<p>

Flynn snorted slightly.  
>"actually I'm here about Dr. Tianna Humming."<br>Noah crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.  
>"She mentioned you two got into a bit of an argument earlier?"<br>Noah's eyes widened.  
>"What?"<p>

"I know, I'm shocked too, given your, shy and delicate personality. She said you demanded to see Jamie's files, and when she refused you came back, and stole them."

"...She GAVE them to me."  
>"Sadly, shes telling a different tale. May I come in, or do i need a Warrant?"<p>

Noah sighed, pushing the door open and gesturing to the papers spewn across the bed.  
>"this what you're looking for?"<br>He asked, tone dry.

Flynn picked a few papers up.  
>"you're very cooperative. I'm afraid, you're under arrest. Again."<p>

Noah simply held up his hand, letting Flynn place the cuff around his wrist.  
>"...you know I'm being set up, don't you."<br>Flynn didn't meet the intense green gaze as he cuffed the other wrist.

"And who may I ask, would set you up?" 

* * *

><p>"...plants have green leaves due to the presence of the pigment, chlorophyll. They appear green because this<br>pigment has the unique ability to absorb all the colors in the spectrum, apart from green light, which it reflects-"

"ahem"

The entire class stiffened at the cough, all the kids eyes moving to see Gothel approaching the group. It was Autumn, so the class was outside today.  
>Jamie sunk into himself at the sight of his Mother, smiling in an almost evil manner as she waited for Jay to set down his book.<p>

The young teacher took at glance at Jamie in worry, noticing the present fear in the boys eyes.

No parent should rule their child with fear. He made a promise to himself if he ever had kids he'd do it right.

Jay took a breath, standing and walk to Gothel.  
>"May I talk to my son?"<br>"We're in the middle of a lesson, is it important?"

Gothel's eyes narrowed,venom seeping into her voice.  
>"Would i be here if it wasn't?"<p>

She didn't wait for an answer, pushing past Jay and heading for her son, leading him off to one side, trying to ignoring the feeling of Jay's eyes burning into her back.

Those green eyes had always been unnerving...  
>"Jamie, sweety I have some bad news. The guy? that you brought here?<br>Hes been arrested."  
>She waited, slightly annoyed at the lack of reaction from Jamie.<br>"He broke into Dr. Humming's office, and stole some files. Hes a con man, hes just trying to learn about us to take advantage of us. Thats why hes sticking around, I'm so sorry sweety."

"No you're not".  
>Gothel blinked in surprise at the defiant expression.<p>

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you! Don't worry, things will be better."  
>Jamie tried not to flinch as she stroked his hair, breathing in relief when the bell rang.<br>"I gotta go..."

He pulled away, running towards the school door, feeling Jay's hand press on his back in comfort, trying to ignore the glare coming from Gothel. 

* * *

><p>"you know the shrink is lying, right?"<p>

Noah sighed, letting Flynn take head shots of him, turning this way and that in an annoyed manner.  
>"And why would She do that? turn to the right please"<br>"the Mayor put her up to it!" Noah said, eyes squinting at the flash of the camera.  
>"She probably has something over her head, shes Terrified of her, just like everyone else in this town..."<br>"turn to the left."  
>Noah rolled his eyes, turning around.<br>"Gothel may be, scary, but I doubt she'd go as far as a frame job."

Noah glared sideways at him.  
>"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"<p>

"Shes the mayor" Flynn responded, filing the set of photos.  
>"She has her hands in everything."<br>"including the police force?"

Flynn looked up, hit with the bitter, accusing gaze Noah was sending him. He glared back this time.  
>"you're getting out of line-"<p>

"hey!"

The accusation forgotten in an instant, both heads turned to see Jamie running into the sation, with, much to Noah's surprise, Jay, following behind.

"Jamie? what are doing here?" Flynn asked.

"his mother showed up and told him what happened." Jay answered.

"oooooof Coouuurrse she did." Noah shot a glare in Flynn's direction.  
>"Look, Jamie, I don't know what she said-"<br>"you are a Genius!"

Noah blinked slowly.  
>"...What?"<br>"I know what you were up to, you were gather Intel! for Operation Cobra!"  
>Flynn raised an eyebrow.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm lost"  
>"its need-to-know Sheriff, and all you need to know is is gonna bale him out."<p>

Noah's eyes widened in surprise, looking at Jay.  
>"Wha- really?...Why?"<br>"i...I trust you." Jay smiled slightly, a knowing smile forming on Jamie's face.

"Well" Noah smirked, holding up his hands to Flynn.  
>"if you could uncuff me? I have something I need to do~" <p>

* * *

><p>Gothel sat in her home office, smiling happily to herself as she looked over her paperwork.<br>Things finally seemed to be going her way.

***vrrrrrrinnnnnnn***

Her head lifted, face twisting in confusion at the sound of a small motor revving.  
>She stood, following the sound quickly towards her back window, leading to her garden.<p>

***vrrriiinn vriiiin***

Noah smirked to himself, heaving with some effort as the Chainsaw cut its way fully through a large branch of the huge apple tree, the limb giving a loud crack as it snapped free, falling to the ground with a crash.

He smirked even wider at the loud screech from the house.

He stood, hand on hip, the other holding the handle of the chainsaw, watching as Gothel tore her way out of the house.  
>"What the HELL are you doing?!"<p>

"Picking Apples~"  
>Noah tossed the chainsaw onto the ground behind him, crossing his arms as Gothel stomped up to him.<p>

"you're out of your mind" Gothel hissed.  
>"No you are if you think a shotty frame job is enough to scare me off, you're gonna have to do better than that~"<br>Noah's eyes narrowed at her.  
>"you come after me one more time, I come back for the rest of this tree."<br>Gothel growled, taking in the others eyes. Those bright, toxic looking, defiant green eyes.

"Because sister, you have no idea what **I'M** capable of."

Noah shot her one last intense stare, before he turned, walking away from the fuming woman, a smirky sway to his step.  
>He raised his hand, giving a small high wave as he called out his parting words.<p>

"Your move, Bitch."


End file.
